Many sheet materials are packaged in and dispensed from a rolled form, particularly in household settings or in laboratories. Such materials may include foil and a wide variety of plastic films.
A principal problem in dispensing rolled sheet materials by hand is that many such materials develop static or have a natural tack, making separation of the terminal end of the rolled sheet material difficult, when initiating dispensing. Normally, the user must use the fingernail or other thin or sharp tool to separate the terminal end of the rolled sheet material. Use of such a tool can lead to fraying of the terminal end and or lengthwise tearing of the material, causing waste.
Another problem often encountered is that the texture, transparency or other characteristic of the rolled sheet material makes it difficult to visually or even tactilely locate the terminal end of the rolled sheet material to initiate unrolling. This difficulty can waste time and can be frustrating to the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to produce a rolled sheet material which overcomes the problems associated with rolled materials which are tacky and or have characteristics which make visual or tactile clues to the position of the terminal end of the rolled material.
Additional advantages or the solution to other problems may become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the present disclosure or through practice of the present invention.